The 7th god-general
by alex175
Summary: Aschxoc, Syncxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of the abyss. I only own my characters.

* * *

Summary:

When two girls mysteriously appear one after another van offers them positions with the god-generals. SyncxAmber, AschxGrace.

* * *

Chapter 1

Amber's point of view

I had been sitting in a room waiting for something. Some red head had captured me and shoved me in her and said to wait here. Then he locked the door and had a guard put there outside. As if I could escape even if I wanted to. I had no chance. I was trapped in a room with nothing to do. Absolutely nothing to do. I heard a voices outside the door but they were too muffled to make out what any of them said. I heard a guard move from the door and a click. Someone had unlocked the door. A man walked in and looked at me.

"You've changed Arianna." He said.

Ari-What? Uh never heard of that. Who was Arianna. I'm Amber. I have never heard of an Arianna. Sure I have read books with a character named Arianna but still. It wasn't me. Who was this guy anyway? He stood proud and confident so he must be some kind of leader. Now what city am I in. It's not Baticul because I'm nowhere near there. It's not the Clipoth since I don't hear any running. It also couldn't be Grand Chokmah either. The man was staring at me in a way but not in an obvious way.

"You're not Arianna. You're Amber." He said more to himself than me. He got my name right at least. I'll give him that. He kept staring at me in a way that was making me uncortforble. Almost like I was his prey. Who does this guy think he is? First, I'm just minding my own business and then some red-head (who was very pissed off as it was) grabs me by the arm and drags me here. 2nd when I tried to fight back he not only pulled on my arm harder but then pulls me by the hair. Then that ars drags me here and throws me into the room and then slams it shut. Bleepin fantastic. He gave a wonderful first impression. NOT! Then this weirdo comes along and starts calling me by some weirdo name and then has a freakin stare off with me. Who the bleep was this guy?

"No dip chip." I said the first thing that appeared in my mind. He immediately glared at me. Well that was a smart move now wasn't it now. Yah, no. So for all I know that could've been the king of kimlasca. Obviously he wasn't but still, you never stopped glaring at me after awhile.

"Amber, I have offered you an once in a lifetime opportunity of joining one of the highest ranks in the malkuth empire as a god-general. I apologize for Asch's behavior but you accept my offer?" He asked going back to being all professional. I glanced at him. He is offering me this position. What's so special about me.

"Answer some questions first. Who am I? Why did you have Asch kidnap me? Why offer me this position? Who are you? What's your job? Why should I accept your offer?" I blurted out all at once.

"Alright, Then I want my answer. Only you can ask yourself. Asch kidnapped you because I gave him direct orders to. You are being offered this because you have potential. Im Van Grant. I'm the commandant of the god-generals. You should accept because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." He replied smoothly. Gee well that gave me more questions.

Eh why not.

"I accept." I said. He nodded and smiled a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I woke up to banging on my door. Full force banging. So much for my lovely sleep. Van had given me a room to stay in next to the rest of the god-generals but I haven't seen them yet. I groaned and shoved the covers off of me and got up to open the door. A girl with hair as dark as the night came in.  
"May I help you?" I asked politely. I knew this girl couldn't of been part of the god-generals. If she was she'd have to be Arietta but Arietta is some emo child with pink hair. At least that's how I see her. The girl stared at me and I realized I must look like crap seeing as I just woke up.  
"Hello, I'm Cella. I'm to train you for the god-generals along with a girl named Grace. Please ask one of the guards to lead you to the training room after you fully wake up." She said politely before walking down the hall.  
I shut the door and showered finding a change of clothes. I put my hair up in a bun before walking out of my room. I saw a pissed off boy with a bird mask walking from his room. He looked nice. Sorta.  
"Um , excuse me but could you take me to the training room?" I asked him.  
He looked at me and smirked. "Why yes. It'll be my pleasure." He said. Something was odd about him. Just the way he said that made me get tense. I followed him down lots of halls and eventually we stopped at a door.  
"This is it." He said and was gone before I could say thank you. I opened the door and saw red. Red everywhere. I froze. This wasn't the training room. This was someone's bedroom. I don't think anyone's here though. I was proven wrong. A sword was against my throat as I was pinned up against the wall. It was red head. Oh no! Not this guy again!  
"Care to explain why you're in my private quarters?" He hissed out putting more pressure on his sword that was on my neck.  
"A boy with a mask lead me here and said that this was the training room." I choked out. His expression went to annoyed from rage. He slowly removed his sword from my throat.  
"Was he about a head taller than you?" He demanded. Oh red was scary. He was all business. No games.  
I nodded frantically. "Darn you Sync." He hissed out at no one.  
"Come on girl. I'll take you to the training room." He hissed out and shoved the door open pulling me by the wrist. He shoved me in front of him and had the side of his sword pushing me forward as he guided me to the training room. A few times I saw a flash of green and heard a chuckle. Could that of been Sync? I think so. We were now at a room that was very close to mine. "This is the training room." He said and left. I opened the door to find Cella there waiting impatiently waiting for an explanation.  
"Sorry, Sync lead me to Asch's room and then Asch took me here." I said to her. She nodded. I noticed that there was a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair behind her. She looked around 15. She had beautiful waist length blond hair.  
"Grace, this is Amber. Amber, this is Grace." She introduced us to each other. We both nodded at each other.  
"Alright, For the next two weeks you'll basically be going through boot camp then you'll be training with your generals privately for two hours each day. Amber's general is Sync and Grace's general is Asch but for now we'll do some gymnastics, horseback riding and weapon training. Today we'll start gymnastics." She said. For the next 15 minutes we stretched and warmed up. We found out that we could already do the average skills.  
"We'll only do floor and beam. That's it." She said and nodded. I got onto the beam and practiced some jumps and stuff. I then did a cartwheel on the beam. I landed it perfectly. Cela wants us to be able to do a backflip on the beam and then we can stop learning beam. Cella want us to be able to do top notch skills and have amazing balance. She was hardcore training. After that we did weapons. "Ok, what do you prefer? Distance or physical fighting and which one are you the best at?" She asked Grace and I.  
"Distance and Physical." Grace said. "Physical and Distance." I told her.  
"Alright, for Grace you're going to start training with swords and knives and for Amber you'll start with a bow and arrows and knives." She said and dismissed us to practice. I grabbed a bow and positioned the arrow. I targeted it and then let the arrow fly. It went right into the bulls-eye. I kept doing it for the next 10 minutes getting it in the bullseye each time. I then backed up two feet farther and kept shooting it.  
"You're a natural Amber, but try to aim it quicker." Cella suggested to me. I nodded and worked on aiming it a few seconds earlier than I had been before. I was getting good at this. Every Once in awhile I would get it aimed in one second and then shoot it. It was like it wasn't me. Almost like I was another person. It was amazing to me. Cella took notice of this and was watching me closely.  
"That's enough practice with the bow and arrow today Amber, practice with knives now." Cella said looking at me. I nodded and switched stations with Grace. She was fairly quiet actually. Then again I was too around people I didn't know or respected. I went to the knives station and picked one up and aimed it at a target and threw it. I kept throwing getting a little better each time. There was a flash of green and Cella walked out of the room. She was gone for about a few minutes and then she walked over to me.  
"Amber, Sync needs to talk to you." Cella said casually. I nodded and walked out of the training room to see bird head standing against the wall with his arms crossed smirking. Yes bird head is my nickname for him as of now. Immature on my part but what ever.  
"Hello Amber. I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Arianna?" He asked me.  
"Should I?, because Van said something about me not being Arianna to." I told him as polite as I could.  
He smirked and nodded. "That's all. You may continue your training." He said and walked away. Well that was odd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The week is now almost up. It's the last day so our "Considerate and kind" generals are going to watch our last day of training with Cela. I was already done with horseback riding and jumping my horse Autumn so that was good. Now we had beam and floor along with some soldiers in training also fighting us. If we won we had no more training with Cella. Grace and I took our positions for floor. I'm ready for this. Game on.

Sync's point of view.  
I watched the girl who had such determination. Just what I need. She was very quick and almost had no mistakes. Though she'll never acquire the training I have. She'll never be good enough. Asch's girl has brains though. She's can tolerate a lot of pain for sure. She's smart. I need to make sure she doesn't get in the way of my plans. I watched as my general in training finished her routine.

Amber's point of view.  
I finished and Cela gave me an approving nod. Next I'm on beam. This will be good. I got on and practiced a few skills before telling Cela I was ready. She nodded at me and I got on by jumping off a springboard and then jumping to the end of the beam that was closest to me. I landed that. I ran and did a switch leap and then did a turn on one foot before doing a round-off back flip. I landed that perfectly. I then did a back walkover and now had the whole length of the beam to my dismount. I ran and did a roundoff double backflip and stuck it. Cela nodded in approval and then looked over at Sync who was smirking.  
"She's got some skill, a fast learner, I might be able to make some use out of her." He said simply. That angered me. I did not go through all of that just go find out he could make "some" use out of me. I was about to charge at him when Grace grabbed my arm and shook her head. I nodded in defeat and calmed down. Red head was now smirking. "Looks like you'll have a lot on your hands." Asch said smirking. I glared at him as he looked amused at how he irritated me. Sync surprisingly didn't say anything but smirk even more. Birdhead is a such a jerk. I wonder what will happen if i call him bird head to his face. Now that would be funny. He probably couldn't handle it. Then again there could be one less god-general also known as me. That would be sad..? I don't really know at this point. Eh the past is the past anyway. I looked to Cela to see her talking to some guards that were going to fight us. Only one of them walked towards to us. By us I mean Grace and I. He came up with a sword.  
"Grace, Amber, you two are to fight him and try to take him down." She said calmly. We both nodded and picked our weapons and then bowed at our opponent. He nodded and we looked at each other having a conversation without saying anything. Then we nodded and attacked. The guard was expecting us to go straight at him. I did while Grace ran behind him and started shooting arrows at him that were aimed perfectly. He was soon on his knees. Perfection. Cela dismissed him and then nodded at another guard who brought out a liger? Who would battle that!? I hope not me.  
"Amber, you'll fight one of Arietta's ligers since you'll need to know how to fight them, and you'll learn to fight quickly. GO!" She yelled as the liger was let use. Thanks. Nothing like having a chance of almost being mauled to death. I grabbed my knife and dodged it's attacks. When I saw an opportunity I scraped my knife against it's leg drawing blood. It roared in pain and then tried to tackle me. I dodged out of the way but my ankle was scratched badly. It was just beginning to bleed. The liger looked mad. Like the i'm going to eat you mad. It attacked again and I went to kick it at the side but it turned as it tried to bite me while I barely dodged out of the way. This wasn't looking good at all. I looked to see that Cela was looking slightly worried while Sync look amused. Grace and Asch were gone. The liger went for my wrist while I hit it with some storm fonons. I ran to the other side of the room collecting fonons quickly to cast something. It was fire so I gave it a name.  
"Flock of Flames!" I hissed out while what looked like a flock of birds came flying from my knife. They were white but as they got closer to the liger they turned orange and then finally hit. It hit the liger and it collapsed. I fell down but not before hearing two words from inside my head. "I'm free!"

* * *

With Sync and Van  
"Hello, Sync.. How was Amber?" Van asked the replica of ion.  
"Good. She's... unique." He said back.  
"I hope that you're able to wake up Arianna through her. Arianna's a key part to this mission. Also, keep Amber on our side. We can't afford to lose her."  
"Very well." Sync responded before leaving.  
Somewhere in Daath.  
?'s point of view.  
"She's waking up!" I hissed out as I watched as I saw her stir in her sleep. Fire Bird came running.  
"Stay with her. I'll tell her the mission has began. We'll soon get her. Then we'll get Gale." She said remarkably calm.  
"Alright." I said. I stroked her hair and whispered to her.  
"Soon you'll be awake my sister." I whispered.


End file.
